


Cotidiano

by Crisantemo



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisantemo/pseuds/Crisantemo
Summary: Steve y Bucky, comparten la ropa. Los vengadores lo notan.





	

Bruce alza una ceja, mientras hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por despegar la vista de Steve y Bucky. Sabe que es de mala educación y lo último que quiere es incomodarlos (en especial al castaño, el pobre se ve estresado y todavía le cuesta socializar). ¡Pero que rayos! Cada día es más difícil ignorar que están compartiendo la ropa. Y no es que le guste meterse en la vida privada de los demás, es sólo que tiene que vigilar que nadie cometa alguna indiscreción. En especial Tony. Capaz desata otra guerra civil.

Thor todavía tiene mucho que aprender de Midgard. Pero ha observado que muchas costumbres se parecen a las de su mundo. Una de ellas es compartir objetos y prendas de inmenso valor sentimental con su pareja. Se alegra muchísimo de que Steve se haya reunido con su compañero de armas, después de tanto tiempo. Lo que no entiende es porque todos están nerviosos. 

“¡Chicos, por favor!”, piensa Sam consternado. Jura que Bucky lleva puesta la misma camiseta azul que Steve usó la semana pasada. Está más que convencido de que sucede algo raro. Eso, aunado a que Bucky ha estado de lo más posesivo y protector con el rubio (quien está distraído, como siempre) empieza a entender por que Nat ya no esfuerza en presentarle citas.

Natasha sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar. En realidad, más temprano que tarde. Sin embargo, está perdiendo la paciencia y ninguno de los dos quiere dar el primer paso. Tal vez va siendo hora de darles un empujoncito. Mientras tanto, planea la forma de sacarle toda la información a Sam. 

A Tony se le hace tarea casi titánica estar calladito y calmado como un buen muchacho. No puede, simplemente no puede. Dejaría de ser él. Pero se lo prometió a Bruce. 

Wanda presiente que tendrá que usar su poder de control mental en Tony otra vez. Juró no usarlo, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, y esto es necesario. Steve y Clint no tienen por qué enterarse y le explicó a Visión que es por una buena causa, que tendría cuidado con el millonario. De estar vivo Pietro y viera como se comporta ese par, les gritaría: “¡dejen de perder el tiempo y bésense!” Por su bien deberían hacerlo, en recompensa por todas las veces en que salvó sus traseros de super soldado. 

Steve siente todas las miradas sobre él. Sabe que debió arreglar el asunto desde el primer momento pero cuando vio que Bucky estaba mejorando, lo dejaba para después. Ahora, tiene que comprarle un nuevo guardarropa y separar prendas (aunque desde un principio lo estaban). Ambos tienen más de 90 años, son lo suficientemente maduros, cree que se solucionará fácil. 

La cabeza de Bucky está hecha un lío, nada nuevo. Sólo recuerda que un buen día descubrió que la ropa de Steve olía bien, a detergente y a colonia, y que evocaba recuerdos agradables o así era al principio, hasta que Steve empezó a vestir de su talla y todos mantenían una distancia prudencial; nadie intentaba meterle mano. Como ese hombre que tiene una máquina que lo cambia de tamaño, cuyo nombre no se acuerda. De alguna manera eso es bueno…


End file.
